


Tired of Faking It

by pleaseactsurprisedxx



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bechloe Week 2020, F/F, Fake Dating, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25604560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleaseactsurprisedxx/pseuds/pleaseactsurprisedxx
Summary: Day 5: Bechloe Week 2020 Fake DatingChloe asks Beca to pretend to be her girlfriend, because she has to go to dinner with Tom and his fiancé. Fluff ensues.
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 11
Kudos: 129





	Tired of Faking It

Beca was minding her own business, in her room, headphones snuggled around her ears, working on a mix, getting lost in her own headspace. The bass is reverberating, making her ears vibrate. 

Someone wraps their arms around her shoulders, making Beca jump. She immediately knows it is Chloe; she can smell her coconut shampoo. She tries to act aggravated when her headphone are snatched away from her head, but really she basks in Chloe’s presence. 

“Becaaaaaa, have I told you you’re my best friend?” Chloe whines, head rested on Beca’s shoulder. 

Beca leans further back into Chloe instinctively, “Ugh, what do you want, Beale?”

“I need a favor and I don’t how you’ll react. I brought you presents.” She drops a black gift bag in her lap. 

The brunette raises an eyebrow at her friend and silently peeks in the bag. There was a huge bag of Taki’s, twizzlers, Reese’s peanut butter cups, a gift card to the campus coffee shop, and a new laptop charger. 

“These are all my favorite snacks, plus this cord I’ve needed for months. For real what do you need?” Beca swivels her chair around to face the redhead. 

Chloe looks apprehensive. It isn’t a look that Beca usually witnesses when it comes to the outgoing girl. “I need you to act like my girlfriend and go on a double date with Tom and his fiancé.” She says the words so fast they blend together. 

Beca blinks in response, “You want me to do what?”

“Tom contacted me and told me he is engaged. He works at a fancy law firm in the city. I felt like a complete loser in comparison; I’m single and still haven’t graduated. I panicked and told him I had a girlfriend in the Bella’s,” Chloe responds, while looking down at her feet. 

Beca gets angry but not for what she is asking, but the fact that Chloe fucking Beale should NEVER feel like a loser. “Chloe, look at me! You’re not a loser. Far from it. You’re like the coolest, best person I know,” she says sincerely, staring into her baby blue eyes. Beca could stare in her orbs for hours. They were tiny pools she wanted to swim in, get lost in. Beca quickly chases those thoughts away as she waits for Chloe to respond. 

Chloe blinks a few times, her tongue peeks out to wet her lips before she continues, “I just couldn’t stand the thought of being the third wheel and hearing about how perfect his life got after we broke up.”

“Tom was a dumbass for breaking things off with you,” Beca mutters. 

Chloe sighs and grabs Beca’s wrist. Her thumb rubs hectic circles, another trait Chloe has when she is nervous, “I know this is a little crazy, but please?” Her bottom lip sticks out and her eyes lock onto Beca’s. She knew she was going to say yes as soon as Chloe started pouting, because she could never say no to that face. Beca also knew that agreeing was terrible idea. Fake dating your best friend that you have secretly been in love with for 2 years just has disaster written all over it. Even so, Beca finds herself shaking her head and agreeing to the proposition. 

That’s how Beca finds herself a week later, in a fancy restaurant, in an uncomfortable black dress. They are waiting on Tom and his fiancé, but Beca can’t keep her eyes off of Chloe. She is entranced by her. Chloe was in a light blue dress that made her eyes pop even more than usual. Her neckline is low, and Beca’s eyes keep drifting to the sapphire pendant dangling at the top of her breasts. Her crimson hair in an intricate updo, and her diamond earrings sparkle in the candlelight. Beca is completely mesmerized. 

“You’re beautiful, Chlo,” Beca barely whispers. 

Chloe beams, “Thanks, but you know you don’t have to butter me up until they get here.” She winks playfully. 

Beca wants to grab her, and tell her that she isn’t acting. She wants to tell her to fuck Tom and his fiancé and let’s really go on a date. Tell her that she is tired of faking it. She wants to tell her that she is perfect. That she is her dream girl in real life. Instead she just gently grabs her wrist, and repeats herself, “You’re beautiful, Chlo.” 

Chloe looks at Beca intensely; she raises her eyebrow in confusion, but a small smile tugs her lips. She goes to speak, but Tom clears his throat. 

“Hey, Chloe, sorry we are late.” He says while pulling a chair out for Fiancé. “This is Jenny.” Tom turns to Beca, “Shower girl?” He questions with a smile while sitting himself. 

Chloe giggles, and Beca turns a shade of red. “Yeah, that’s me.” Beca responds awkwardly. The restaurant is fairly busy and muted conversations from other guests and clinks of silverware fill the restaurant. Both girls find it easy to act like they were in a relationship with each other. Turns out they didn’t have to act really at all. The subtle glances, fleeting flirty contact, finishing each other sentences, these were things that already came naturally to them.

Beca wasn’t keeping up with what was being said, but Chloe, of course, was keeping the conversation flowing. She commandeered everyone’s attention at the table. Chloe said something and kissed Beca on the cheek. Beca cleared her throat, and decided right then and there that she was done faking it. She reached out to Chloe, pulling her close. Chloe has a look of pure shock on her face, they are inches apart when Beca closes the gap and finally connects their lips. All the sounds of the restaurant fade away and all Beca can hear is her own heartbeat racing in her ears. Chloe immediately kisses her back, but shortly after she pulls away in a daze. They only kissed for a few seconds, but it felt like years to Beca. Her lips were tingling with the taste of Chloe Beale. Chloe looks at her questioningly for a moment before slipping back into a smile and making small talk with the other couple. 

The rest of the “date” goes smoothly, despite the fact that both Tom and Jenny were the dullest people Beca thinks she has ever met in her life. She was nervous for when this was over, for when Chloe would ask her about the kiss. The dinner comes to a natural close. Both couples walking out together, before parting ways. 

The ride back to the Bella house was quiet, neither girl trying to fill the silence. Beca’s fingers were drumming on her thighs, her nerves getting worse they closer they get to home. They pull up to the house and Chloe puts the car in park. “Go for a walk with me?” Beca mutters. Chloe looks out the windshield for a second before agreeing. It’s a nice evening in late August. They walk through campus and don’t speak a lot. They are close enough that their fingers brush but neither girl braves to close the gap to actually hold hands. 

“Do you have a particular destination in mind?” Chloe asks. 

“I want to show you something,” Beca replies. “We are close.”

The girls continue walking and eventually end up at the empty pool where they do their riff offs. “Becs, what are we doing here?” Chloe asks, as Beca climbs down into the empty pool. 

“Just come here, please?” Beca requests. Chloe stares at Beca in the middle of the empty pool, really taking her in. She smiles brightly and finally complies, following Beca. Beca grabs the redhead by her shoulders pushing her back and putting her in a specific location. “There,” Beca whispers. 

“What are you doing? What is this?” Chloe asks through a nervous giggle. 

“This is the spot where I should have kissed you.” Chloe gasps and Beca continues, “You were standing here the end of my Freshman year, when Aubrey finally gave me chance to show her what I could do with my mash ups. I remember how beautiful you looked under the moon light and your voice that night gave me goosebumps.” Chloe is speechless. She just keeps staring at Beca intensely. 

“I should have kissed you then, because I wouldn’t have had to fake it the past two years.” Beca pauses for a moment before continuing in a softer voice, “I’m in love with you, Chloe, and I’m tired of faking it like I’m not.” Beca grasps Chloe’s hands, and stares directly into her eyes. “Go on a real date with me?” She asks. 

The redhead doesn’t speak but instead clashes their lips together again with such a force, Beca has to steady herself. Her entire body tingles with passion as Chloe continues to kiss her. She finally pulls away when oxygen becomes an issue. “I thought you would never ask, Becs.” Chloe whispers against the shorter girls lips, before connecting them again.


End file.
